Red Skywalker Bird
Red Skywalker Bird is a bird in Angry Birds Star Wars. It's power is to (first): do nothing. (after upgrade): pull out his lightsaber and slice up objects! His lightsaber is blue. It's the brother of Princess Stella Organa Bird. You can upgrade him once he meets Obi-Wan Kenobi Bird, and can use a lightsaber. ABNest Thing (before and after announced ABSW) Man, Rovio has gotten so darn good about teasing us with what’s to come. Today is no exception! On the heels of the amazing release of Bad Piggies comes this perplexing image that they just posted to their Facebook page. The caption simply reads: The birds are about to go on an adventure… but where? Clue tomorrow! So I guess we will know more tomorrow, but who wants to wait a whole day. Not t his guy! Well, unfortunately, like you, I don’t know what this is, but it’s fun to speculate. Here is what I see: *Something covered by fabric. Duh! *It’s seems to be space, as I see stars in the background *There seems to be a faint outline of an atmosphere behind it *I see what look like bird feet sticking out from the cloth (right side is the most prominent). As @pigbob stated, upon closer examination they looked to bewebbed *Okay, maybe it’s not in space. It also could be underwater, or standing on top of the water. *By playing with the brightness and contrast @dr-omega found the secret “Hi!” (click for image) that is hidden in the bird’s body. Nice work! Now, with that in mind, what does it remind me of? Well, my very first thought was it looked like a robe a Jedi in Star Wars would wear. I admit, there is just no way that is what it is. Right!?! In all seriousness, maybe it’s a teaser for a new Angry Birds Red Planet update? Though, if that were the case, it’s not really an “adventure” because they’ve already been there. Maybe it’s a new bird? Well there you have it. I have no idea! But it’s fun to speculate. Thanks to @kcox2116 for tipping me off about this. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away a bird chirped and forever shifted the balance of the force. Are you prepared for what could be the biggest thing since the invention of the light saber? It’s Official! New Info Emerges from the Dark Side That didn’t take long! Looks like Fast Company will get the exclusive sneak peek at the forthcoming “Angry Birds Star Wars” game, which will include a huge line up of licensed products. The most notable nugget is that Angry Birds Star Wars will “hit devices” on October 28th (though there is some debate on that). That’s right! It’s a native app, not a web app or update. Fast Company can confirm, via Lucas Film, the production company behind the Star Wars franchise, that on Monday morning at the Toys R Us store in New York’s Times Square, LucasFilm will announce a toy line to accompany Angry Birds Star Wars. The game casts the furious fowl as icons from the movies. And yes, Red Bird will be Luke Skywalker. A bit further down in the article they speak to a potential release date, which is much sooner than I would have thought. …Southern says the game will hit devices on Oct. 28th, which conflicts with an earlier date we were told–Rovio says the date has yet to be determined and could be later. Let’s give credit where credit is due, I think Bita.ca’s original Angry Birds Star Wars mashup played a huge roll in making this happen. Also, not to be discounted are the fans on this site, who continually pushed for this to happen. I personally would just would not let it die. **Pats self on back** What we said before Yesterday, we posted about a mysterious teaser image that Rovio put up on their Facebook fan page. We really had no idea what it was, but to me it did look a lot like a Jedi from Star Wars. But we’ve speculated about Angry Birds + Star Wars before, so that just couldn’t be it. Well, this time it looks like the force is strong and it just might be! Today, onRovio’s Tumblr page they posted the animated GIF above. Per Tumblr, it looks like more details will be revealed this coming Monday: Times Square, New York, October 8th, 10am EST. HINT: Head to Toys R Us at 8am EST! So now that we know it is Star Wars, what exactly could this mean? Here are what people have speculated thus far: *It’s a brand new game! We really have no idea, but some of the Rovio team has taken to Twitter saying things like, “This is going to be… Epig” and the “Next big thing”. A new Angry Birds Star Wars game would definitely qualify as epic. *This will be an updated and new episode in Angry Birds Space. With Red Planet still unfinished this seems unlikely, but anything is possible. If it is a game, it would likely use Space’s physics engine. *This is related to Rovio’s new book app. While this is cool, it doesn’t seem quite big enough to be it. This Jedi (yes, I am a certificated Jedi) definitely cannot wait. I cannot wait. Did I say I cannot wait? Oops, guess so. A big thanks to @sparty83 for tipping us off about the Tumblr page! May the flock be with you Sparty! Gallery Angry-Birds-Star-Wars-Black-Teaser.gif|click for movement 391697 10151181276349928 398426845 n.jpeg|sneak peek 554131_10151182560999928_1947625825_n.jpeg|epic Angry-birds-jenga.jpeg|8D 33159195689-1.png Hasbro-star-wars-angry-at-at-attack-game.jpeg 33159209631.png Plush-toy2.jpeg|plush Push-toy2.jpeg 488105 422675637793194 1318212367 n.jpeg Push-toy2.jpeg Plush-toy2.jpeg Birds.jpeg Hasbro-star-wars-early-angry-birds-figure-pack.jpeg Ourfansareawesome.jpeg Dragonballzcentral_2232_848711842.jpeg|plush PTRU1-14037847enh-z6.jpeg lukeskywalkerclipon.jpeg 314264 10151199201194928 1786045275 n.jpeg 33949427688.png 33905224185.jpeg 34087937820.jpeg 34427410647.jpeg Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.45.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-29 at 2.44.25 PM.png Category:Space Category:Future Event Category:2012 Category:Beta Birds Category:Birds Category:Pigs Category:Angry Birds Star Wars